Janji Ku
by Tori Piya
Summary: Sasuke yang merupakan sahabat kecil Naruto, kembali untuk melunasi janjinya. Menjadi pengantin sang gadis.   Birthday fic for Sasuke. Biarpun telat, tetep publish. OOC, AU, Gaje, SasuFemNaru. RnR, please!


"Ini cincin untukmu, Naru-chan. Kalau sudah besar dan jadi pria yang keren, aku akan kembali dan menjadi pengantinmu." Ujar seorang bocah lima tahun berambut raven sembari memberikan sebuah cincin monel pada gadis kecil berambut pirang.

"Hiks..iya, Sasuke-kun. Aku juga pasti jadi gadis yang manis dan menjadi pengantinmu." Ucapnya di sela-sela isakan lembut itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku pasti kembali!"

"Iya, aku pasti menunggu Sasuke-kun!" jawab si pirang dan menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir di pipi tembemnya.

"Jaga diri baik-baik ya, Naru-chan! Aku pergi dulu."

Chuu~~

Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di bibir mungil Naruto. Apa yang bisa dipahami gadis kecil umur lima tahun. Hanya ciuman kasih sayang bisa yang sering ia liat dilakukan oleh orang tuanya. Begitu lembutnya saat dua pasang bibir mungil itu saling menempel. Rasa cinta dan sayang yang tumbuh dan takkan bisa dihilangkan.

"Hati-hati!"

* * *

**NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**JANJI KU**

**~Tori-chan Nadeshiko~**

* * *

Sudah dua belas tahun berlalu sejak perpisahan singkat mereka berdua. Entah sang gadis masih mengingat janjinya untuk menunggu dan setia pada bocah laki-laki itu atau tidak. Yang pasti bocah laki-laki itu sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang tampan dan juga mempesona. Kembali ke pelukan gadis kecilnya yang mungkin juga sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manis.

"Aku kembali Naruto."

* * *

Musim semi. Awal dari Namikaze Naruto sebagai siswi SMU di tahun kedua. Gadis bau kencur itu telah berubah menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang manis dan ceria. Juga seorang gadis yang pintar dan baik hati. Entah apa yang membuatnya belum memiliki kekasih? Tak sedikit jumlah pria-pria yang ditolaknya. Dengan hati-hati tentunya, agar tak lebih melukai hati pria-pria tersebut. Tak ayal teman-temannya sangat menyukainya.

"Hey, kalian tahu? Di kelas sebelah ada murid baru. Sangat tampan." Ujar seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dengan begitu antusias.

"Benarkah Sakura? Ayo kita lihat!" kini ganti seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang begitu antusias.

"Ayo, Ino! Kau juga ikut Naru!" kedua gadis berisik itu menarik lengan Naruto untuk menuju ke kelas sebelah.

"Eeeh, tunggu tunggu!" tolak Naruto yang tidak diindahkan oleh dua temannya itu.

Penuh sesak. Jendela kelas yang menghadap ke lorong penuh dengan para siswi yang penasaran dengan 'pria tampan' tersebut. Berdesak-desakan karena ingin menatap wajah tampannya. Naruto dapat melihat rambut hitam kebiru-biruan yang tampak mencuat tak beraturan. Mengingatkannya pada masa lalu yang begitu setia ia tunggu dan harapkan. Namun sebelum sempat ia melihat wajahnya, seseorang menariknya pelan dan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Eh?"

"Maaf, Naru! Bisa kita bicara berdua?" Tanya pemuda yang menarik lengan Naruo tadi.

"Oh, tentu saja. Sekarang?" tanyanya sopan, dan dijawab dengan sebuah senyuman ramah.

* * *

Gadis pirang itu membungkuk dan menunduk. Berucap sehalus dan sebaik mungkin untuk tidak melukai hati pemuda–yang menurutnya ramah–itu. Sejuta rasa bersalah muncul di benakknya karena telah menolak perasaan pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sai! Tapi aku tidak bisa. Maaf!" Berkali-kali dia mengucapkan maaf pada pemuda bernama Sai tadi.

"Tidak bisa ya? Baiklah tidak apa-apa. Apa ada pria yang mengisi hatimu?" Tanya sang pemuda dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajahnya.

"Iya." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat."

"Aku permisi dulu." Ucapnya sembari membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan pria itu sendirian. Sendirian dengan senyum yang tetap melekat di bibir tipisnya.

Gadis itu semakin menjauh. Belum lenyap dari pandangan Sai. Senyum yang sedari tadi setia diulaskannya, berubah menjadi eksresi datar. Matanya menyorotkan rasa kebencian dan perasaan aneh yang tak mampu diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Sombong sekali kau." Desisnya pelan.

* * *

"Kemana saja kau, Naru?" Tanya Sakura yang langsung menginterogasi Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Tidak kemana-mana kok." Dustanya.

"Kau tahu, dia begitu tampan."

"Oh ya? Siapa namanya?" Tanya Naruto yang sedikit penasaran dengan anak baru itu.

"Oh tidak, aku lupa menanyakannya. Bodohnya aku." Sakura dan Ino sedang sibuk meratapi nasib mereka.

Semua penghuni sekolah sibuk menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Hingga lonceng tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas mereka. Menyempatkan diri untuk memanjakan lidah atau sekedar bertemu teman atau kekasihnya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, dia lebih memilih untuk menyendiri di atas atap sekolah. Menikmati hembusan angin yang selalu menerpa tubuh mungilnya.

Entah mengapa, dia merasa rindu sekali dengan bocah yang memberi sebuah cincin monel yang kini menggantung anggun di leher jenjangnya. Dipandangi cincin itu dalam perjalanan menuju atap. Hingga dia tiba di tempat tujuan.

Matanya serasa tak dapat terkedip menatap sesosok makhluk rupawan yang bersandar di pagar pembatas. Sosok yang begitu familiar dengan kenangan masa kecilnya. Didekati pemuda itu dan terus menatapnya. Apakah dia benar Sasuke-kun nya yang dulu itu? Atau sekedar kemiripan belaka saja. Pemuda itu belum menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Hingga sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit luas. Membuat matanya sedikit membelalak.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Tanya si gadis ragu-ragu.

"Na-Naru-chan! Akhirnya ketemu, aku rindu." Pemuda yang disebut Sasuke tadi berlari dan memeluk sang gadis. Seolah mereka tidak dipertemukan bertahun-tahun. _Well, _mereka memang tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun.

"Kau Sasuke-kun 'kan? Wah, kau sudah besar dan keren." Puji Naruto setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain.

"Kau juga sudah besar dan manis." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum mengembang dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kau kembali."

"Tentu saja, aku 'kan sudah berjanji. Jika sudah besar dan keren, aku akan kembali dan menjadi pengantinmu." Ujarnya.

"Hahha, tentu saja."

"Kau masih setia menungguku bukan?" tanyanya untuk memastikan.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!"

"Apa buktinya?"

"Ini." Naruto menunjukkan cincin liontin yang bersenbunyi di balik kemeja putihnya. "Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Teme!"

* * *

Ketika lonceng tanda masuk berdentang. Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Berjalan beriringan di lorong sekolah. Menarik perhatian semua mata yang kini memandang mereka. Pemandangan yang sangat menyejukkan mata. Dua sejoli yang begitu serasi. Seorang pria tampan dan menawan dengan seorang gadis manis nan anggun yang berada di sampingnya. Entah kagum, entah iri, kini puluhan pasang mata menatap mereka. Tak terkecuali tiga pria teman sekelas Sasuke.

"Oh, dia memilih yang seperti itu toh?" ucap seorang pria berambut merah.

"Kau cemburu, Gaara?" ejek pria berambut keperakan dengan mata ungu cantiknya.

"Memangnya kau tidak, Suigetsu?" ganti seorang pria dengan senyum palsunya.

"Sai? Bagaimana jika kita sedikit mengusik hubungan mereka?" ujar Gaara.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke telah duduk di bangkunya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi tiga pemuda tadi untuk menghampiri Sasuke. Membuat pria Uchiha itu agak heran dengan teman-teman barunya.

"Hai, Sasuke?"

* * *

"Naru, pria itu kekasihmu? Bagaimana bisa dia meluluhkan hatimu?" Tanya Sakura begitu antusias setelah melihat pemandangan yang baru didapatinya.

"Dia teman masa kecilku, kami saling mengikat janji sebelum berpisah." Jelas Naruto sambil menunjukkan secuah cincin yang dialih fungsikan sebagai sebuah liontin yang cantik.

"Wah, manis sekali kisah kalian."

Ya, kisahnya merupakan kenangan manis yang takkan bisa di lupakan. Kenangan yang akan selalu dikenang bersama dengan orang yang ia kasihi dan cintai. Membuat kenangan-kenangan baru yang lebih manis dan menyenangkan bersama. Seumur hidup dalam satu janji suci yang akan mereka ucapkan di atas altar kelak. Janji yang telah mereka lantunkan kepada masing-masing sebelum takdir yang memisahkan dua bocah cilik. Mengharapkan hal-hal baik yang selalu mereka alami. Mengharapkan sebuah kisah sempurna tanpa ada cacat sedikit pun.

* * *

"Kau tidak tinggal di rumah yang dulu, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya sang gadis ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah.

"Rumah itu sudah dijual, kami membeli rumah yang lain. Tidak jauh dari rumahmu." Ucapnya yang masih setia menggandeng tangan mungil kekasihnya, hingga mereka sampai di depan rumah Naruto." Sudah sampai, aku pulang dulu."

"Eh? Tidak mau bertemu ibuku dulu?"

"Kemarin aku sudah bertemu bibi saat kau sedang pergi!"

"Dasar, kenapa ibu tidak memberi tahu ku?" gerutu Naruto.

"Aku yang memintanya. Untuk kejutan."

"Oh iya Naru, apa kau ingat besok Sabtu hari apa?" Tanya Sasuke mengetes pengetahuan Naruto.

"Tentu saja hari ulang tahunmu, mana mungkin aku lupa?" jawabnya ceria.

"Mau jalan-jalan berdua?" tawar pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang membuat wajah manisnya semakin manis.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." Sebuah kecupan sungkat mendarat di bibir ranum Naruto, membuat wajahnya merona seketika.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Di perjalanan menuju kediamannya, ponsel Sasuke bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

**From: Gaara**

** Kapan kau akan melakukannya?"**

Dan Sasuke pun segera membalas pesan singkat itu.

**To: Gaara**

** Ketika ulang tahunku, lihat saja nanti!**

* * *

Seiring berjalannya waktu mereka berdua semakin bertambah dekat. Rasa cinta yang melekat sedari dulu memang tak dapat untuk dihilangkan. Yang ada malah rasa cinta yang semakin tumbuh dan berkembang. Hampir seminggu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka setelah dua belas tahun lamanya tak bertemu dan tak berhubungan. Sebuah kecupan singkat selalu diberikan oleh Sasuke tiap mereka bertemu dan akan berpisah. Kecupan-kecupan itulah yang membuat perasaan Naruto semakin menggebu-gebu. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang pandai untuk merubah suasana hati Naru-chan nya.

Dan besok rencananya mereka akan berjalan-jalan seharian. Merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke berdua bersana kekasih hatinya. Bertemu di taman kota. Dan kemudian pergi bersama-sama, saling membagi perasaan cinta.

Sekarang mereka berdua di sini. Di tempat sejak seminggu lalu di tetapkan sebagai tempat favorit sepasang kekasih itu. Di atas atap sekolah. Berdua dalam sunyi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Hingga diputuskannya untuk memberikan sentuhan lembut di bibir gadisnya. Bukan ciuman lembut yang seperti biasanya, sebuah ciuman yang semakin lama semakin mengganas. Lidah liar Sasuke menerobos masuk ke rongga mulut sang gadis. Menarik kepala pirang Naruto untuk mendapat ciuman yang lebih dalam dan lebih bernafsu. Seolah sang pria takut untuk kehilangan gadis yang satu ini.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia hanya bisa pasrah. Toh Sasuke adalah kekasihnya yang setia. Itulah pendapat Naruto. Semoga saja. Pasrahnya Naruto merupakan lampu hijau bagi Sasuke, sehingga dia semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada bibir sang gadis. Hingga tanpa sadar Naruto melingkarkan kedua lengan mungilnya di leher sang Uchiha bungsu. Mendesah dan terus mendesah mendapatkan kenikmatan yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

Hingga si Uchiha menyudahi aksinya. Membiarkan gadis Namikaze itu menghirup nafas sejenak. Sasuke memandang mata biru dari gadis yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Menatap ke dalam mata indah mempesona itu. Membuatnya tak rela jika harus meninggalkan pemiliknya.

"Naruto!"

"Ya, Sasuke?" tanggapnya penasaran.

"Kita sudahi saja hubungan ini!" ucapnya datar dan tetap menatap mata langit itu tajam.

Diam tanpa kata. Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Matanya menatap nanar pria di hadapannya. Perasaannya bergejolak antara syok, sedih, kecewa dan tak percaya. Semuanya membaur menjadi satu. Bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Menangis pun ia tak sanggup.

"Ta-tapi kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Aku bertaruh dengan teman-teman ku, kalau aku bisa mendapatkan dan mencampakanmu dengan begitu mudah. Benar 'kan teman-teman?"

"Dan jangan menungguku besok di taman!" tambahnya lagi.

PLOK PLOK PLOK!

Terdengar beberapa kali bunyi tepuk tangan. Disusul dengan munculnya tiga orang remaja dari balik tempat persembunyian mereka. Tiga orang yang dikenal Naruto sebagai teman sekelas Sasuke.

"Bagus Sasuke!" Ujar seorang pria dengan rambut merah marun-nya.

"Kau memajukan tanggal mainnya ya?"

"Hey, tapi kau belum mebuatnya mena...ngis?" protes Suigetsu yang mendadak berubah menjadi semacam kalimat pertanyaan ketika melihat Naruto menjatuhkan beberapa bulir air matanya.

"Hey, lihat dia menangis!" tunjuk salah satu diantara mereka bertiga.

Mereka tertawa, seolah puas dengan perbuatan mereka barusan. Ya, mereka memang puas. Puas dengan terlukanya hati Naruto karenanya. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia hanya menatap gadis itu tajam. Entah apa lagi yang harus dilakukan gadis pirang itu, yang ia pikirkan adalah pergi dan lari dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan empat pemuda yang telah mengoyak hatinya.

* * *

Gadis itu duduk termenung di bangku taman. Entah siapa lagi yang akan ditunggunya. Apakah seseorang yang telah terang-terangan mencampakan dirinya? Dia sendiri juga tak tahu. Tapi hati kecilnya menyuruh untuk tetap menunggu di situ.

"Bodoh, aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menunggu ku!" tegur suara baritone yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang.

Refleks gadis mungil nan manis itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Memastikan bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah mantan kekasihnya. Orang yang dengan seenaknya masuk dan menghancurkan dunia Naruto dalam satu penantian panjang.

"Aku tidak sedang menunggumu!" ucap sang gadis dengan intonasi suara yang begitu datar dan dingin. Bukan intonasi yang ceria dan hangat seperti biasanya.

"Bukankah kita berjanji untuk bertemu di taman ketika hari ulang tahunku?"

"Dan bukankah taman ini adalah tempat umum? Sehingga siapa saja boleh mengunjunginya kapan saja." Ucapnya ketus.

Pria itu mendekat ke arah sang gadis. Menatap lurus ke arah dua bola safir Naruto terpasang. Niat dan tekad yang telah disiapkannya matang-matang, kini menjadi semakin kuat setelah menatap mata indah itu. Bukan mata yang memancarkan kebencian dan kemarahan. Melainkan mata yang seolah memancarkan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat. Rindu akan kasih sayangnya, akan sentuhannya, dan akan ciumannya. Hingga dia berada tepat di hadapan gadis Namikaze itu.

"Kembalilah padaku, Naru!" ucapnya penuh perasaan.

Mencelos hati Naruto saat mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Entah harus senang atau marah karena dipermainkan begitu saja. Menangis? Tertawa? Atau berteriak? Semuanya tak dapat dilakukannya. Dia terlalu bingung.

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Naruto memastikan bahwa telinganya masih sempurna.

"Kembalilah padaku, Naru!" ulangnya.

"Mudah sekali kau mengatakan seperti itu? Kau sudah mempermainkanku, puas kau?" ucapnya dan hendak beranjak dari tempat sepi itu, tapi segera dicegat oleh Sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, baru setelah itu terserah kau mau menerimaku kembali atau tidak!" pintanya.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kumohon!" pinta Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas(?)

"Baiklah." Naruto menerima permintaan Sasuke, dan mereka pun duduk berdampingan di bangku taman yang diduduki Naruto tadi.

**[FLASH BACK]**

Tiga pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Hendak menyapa anak baru yang sepertinya belum meimiliki teman.

"Hai, Sasuke!" Sapa seorang yang memiliki senyum ramah di bibir tipisnya.

"Hai." Jawabnya datar.

"Boleh kami bicara?"

"Hn, tentu saja."

"Apa kau kekasih Namikaze Naruto?" kali ini gantian si rambut merah yang angkat bicara.

"Iya, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kami ingin kau memutuskannya dan membuatnya menangis!" ucap Suigetsu diikuti oleh senyuman jahat di wajahnya.

"Untuk apa aku memutuskannya? Aku mencintainya."

"Well, kami hanya ingin melihatnya menangis karena sakit hati." Gaara menghirup nafas sejenak. "Kami ingin dia merasakan sakitnya hati kami ketika dia menolak kami."

"Kenapa aku harus kulakukan? Menolak kalian adalah haknya."

"Kalau kau tak melakukannya, kami akan mengganggu hubungan kalian sampai terpuruk. Well, setelah itu kau boleh melakukan apa aja padanya, terserah padamu."

"Bagaimana?"

"OK, asal kalian bias pegang omongan kalian!" ucapnya yang masih tetap datar.

**[END of FLASH BACK]**

"Jadi begitu. Melakukan apa saja padamu, tentu aku ingin kembali padamu. Bagaimana?"

"Bisa antar aku ke tempat mereka?"

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua melesat cepat dengan motor yang dikendarai Sasuke. Di belakannya, Naruto memeluk erat pinggang sang pengemudi. Tak mau mengambil resiko terjatuh dari boncengan. Hinga mereka tiba di sebuah rumah yang bertuliskan 'Kediaman Sabaku'.

"Kudengar mereka tinggal bersama." Terang Sasuke pada gadis yang telah turun dari jok belakang.

Kedua muda mudi itu melewati pagar dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa permisi. Tak ada keraguan pada keduanya untuk masuk tanpa izin ke rumah orang. Didapatinya sosok tiga pemuda yang sedang bersenda gurau di hadapan sebuah pesawat televisi. Hingga mendadak Naruto datang dan berdiri di hadapan mereka. Matanya tidak memancarkan rasa kebencian, melainkan rasa ingin mendapat penjelasan atas perasaan tiga pemuda itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian melakukan semua itu pada ku?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bilang? Kau sudah menolak kami, mebuat hati kami sakit atas penolakkanmu. Kau gadis bodoh, terlalu pemilih!" bentak Gaara yang memang tidak terlalu keras.

"Ya, aku memang gadis bodoh. Tapi. bukankah aku menolak kalian dengan sehalus mungkin? Jika aku menerima kalian dengan perasaan palsu yang ku miliki, bukankah itu akan lebih menyaikti kalian?" ucap si kepala pirang yang sudah menitikkan beberapa bulir air matanya.

"Naru?" panggil Gaara halus, dia menyadari memang perkataan gadis itu ada benarnya. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya sekarang.

"Dan apakah aku salah jika aku hanya ingin setia pada satu pria?" matanya sudah tak mampu membendung derasnya bulir-bulir air mata.

Tiga pria itu tertunduk lesu dan membisu. Menyadari kebodohan yang telah mereka perbuat. Hanya sesekali isakan Naruto yang terdengar di antara keheningan mereka berlima.

"Bila ada kata yang bisa melebihi makna maaf, akan kami ucapka berkali-kali padamu, Naru." Ucap Sai yang tak lagi memasang senyum palsunya.

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian, sebelum kalian minta maaf."

"Kau baik sekali, Naru. Dan kau membuat kami semakin merasa bersalah." Ujar Gaara dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Hah, sudahlah teman-teman." Ucap Naruto yang terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kami akan bertindak sportif." Ujar Sai, dan Sasuke mengangguk tanda setuju dengan perkataan Sai.

"Kami akan merebutmu dari Sasuke secara sehat dan blak-blakkan."

"Eh?" ucap Naruto terbelalak kaget.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan." Sahut Sasuke tajam dan langsung merangkul Naru-nya dari belakang dan membawanya pergi. "Ayo pergi Naru!"

"Cih, kita kalah telak." Kata si rambut keperakan.

* * *

Dua insan itu kembali ke tempat mereka bertemu semula. Di taman pusat. Kembali terduduk di bangku yang sama dengan yang sebelumya.

"Jadi bagaiman Naru? Kita kembali lagi?" Tanya Sasuke agak sedikit malu-malu.

"Mmm~~" goda Naruto

"Naru!"

"Haha, iya. Kita kembali. Tapi kenapa kau menyetujui tawaran mereka?"

"Mmm~~" nati Sasuke yang menggoda Naruto.

"Sasuke!"

"Hahha, iya iya. Kupikir sedikit menggoda calon pengantinku juga tak apa-apa."

"Kau jahat." Rajuk Naruto pada kekasihnya.

"Naruto, kupikir belum terlambat."

"Terlambat apa?"

"Mengucapkan ulang tahun padaku, mungkin?" katanya lagi dengan sedikit semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya.

"Haa, selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-kun!

Chuu~~

* * *

**SPECIAL ****OMAKE**

"Jangan lari-lari di rumah, Imari!" teriak seorang wanita dewasa berambut pirang cerah dengan tiga goresan tipis di sepasang pipi kecoklatannya.

"Baiklah, ibu." Gerutu seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam kebiru-biruan panjang yang diikat menjadi dua.

"Jangan marah-marah, Naru! Dia mirip dengangmu dulu 'kan?" ucap Sasuke sembari mengecup pipi istri tercintanya.

"Hahha, iya juga ya. Tapi Yusuke juga butuh istirahat yang cukup."

"Nghh..." desah seorang bocah cilik berambut pirang yang terusik waktu tidur siangnya.

"Waah, Yusu sudah bangun." Sasuke menggendong putra kecilnya dan tersenyum senang.

"Haii, otōto!" Sapa Imari pada adik kesayangannya, dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari sang adik. Membuat siapa pun gemas melihatnya.

Sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Keluarga harmonis yang dibangun oleh kedua suami istri Uchiha dengan janji masa kecil mereka. Janji yang takkan bisa dilupakan dengan cara apa pun. Cinta sejati lah yang mempersatukan mereka semua. Dalam satu dekap kehangatan keluarga yang sempurna. Dengan bumbu-bumbu kebahagiaan yang ditaburkan oleh masing-masing anggota keluarganya. Menyempurnakan kebahadiaan yang benar-benar membahagiakan.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Hehe, bagus nggak? Gaje nggak? Jelek nggak? Ancur nggak? Kalau mau kasih komentar, kritik dan saran, bakalan aku tamping. Tempat penampungan review tak terbatas di fic aku. Biarpun telat, yang penting publish. Hehhe XD

Hehhe, dari pada ngomong makin lama makin nggak jelas, mendingan aku sudahi saja. Tengkyu uda baca fic gaje ini.

Mind to Review?


End file.
